


Nishinoya & Asahi

by Bittodeath



Series: Mating Night [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: There is an old tradition in the lost villages of Haikyuu, to make sure there are no unmated young people: once every three years, at night, all the youth between sixteen and eighteen are gathered at the entry of the village, Omegas and Alphas alike. They presented as either Alpha or Omega and, under the watch of the leaders of the village, Omegas are sent into the forest, to run and hide themselves. A moment later, Alphas are sent after them. The first Omega an Alpha manages to grab is destined to become his mate, and they have to mark each other during the night and come back to the village once mated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO IT'S ME. Yes I'm finally back from the dead and I finished this one today.

There is an old tradition in the lost villages of Haikyuu, to make sure there are no unmated young people: once every three years, at night, all the youth between sixteen and eighteen are gathered at the entry of the village, Omegas and Alphas alike. They presented as either Alpha or Omega and, under the watch of the leaders of the village, Omegas are sent into the forest, to run and hide themselves. A moment later, Alphas are sent after them. The first Omega an Alpha manages to grab is destined to become his mate, and they have to mark each other during the night and come back to the village once mated.

This technique is not perfect, but everyone is mated and since their other senses are hindered, most Alphas rely on their sense of smell and end up choosing the “best smelling” partner, who is biologically the most compatible. Thus, blood lines are strong – and no one can complain that they were chosen or rejected. “Mating Nights” are joyous occasions, often followed by a consequent number of births.

 

Karasuno Village is a particularly remoted village, with only two women but luckily just an even number of young Alphas and Omegas. And the “mating night” as finally arrived, under the supervision of their leaders, Ukai and Takeda – or, as they are called now that they are mated, Keishin and Ittetsu. They have gathered all their young ones, eager, bored, excited or frightened.

“It is night. You may go.”

 

Asahi was chewing on his lips nervously. He didn’t really know what to do for Mating Night – well he had the theory, but reality was different. He was worried no Alpha would want an Omega like him, tall and brawny, looking much more like an Alpha than an Omega. No matter what Terushima said, he felt like something would go wrong. Maybe he’d fall and break one of his bones, or his Alpha would never find him, or worse, never _want_ him. What was he going to do if his Alpha refused to claim him? He couldn’t help but wring his hands nervously.

“You should calm down”, Aone said, it was probably the first time he actually heard the Omega talk. “Everything will be fine”, he added before taking the cue and starting to run into the forest.

Asahi looked around himself: all Omegas were starting to run into the forest, climbing, hiding, fleeing. He started to run as well, quickly stopping however. Running like that made no sense, his Alpha would have to find him by scent. He analysed the place and paused on leaves, gathered thickly under a tree. Yes, that was an idea. Maybe not the best he had, but an idea nonetheless. He let himself fall into the hump of leaves, gathering them over his body and, he hoped, totally hiding himself.

He startled when he heard Keishin’s cue, quickly followed by the howls, shouts and cries of a bunch of running Alphas. The ground trembled under him as they stomped inside the forest, making him shiver as he smelled several Alphas running past him. And then everything was calm.

“Asahi?” a voice called, and this time he nearly had a heart attack. “Asahi I can smell you but… where the fuck are you?”

Asahi’s breath shook when he recognized the voice and slowly sat up.

“Here, Nishinoya”, he answered, softly rubbing against his scent glands to guide the Alpha to him in the dark.

He heard the soft sound of Nishinoya’s steps in the forest, and the scratch of someone lighting a match. Nishinoya was standing right in front of him… and looking up. Of course, he hadn’t thought he’d find an Omega sitting on the ground, especially someone as tall as Asahi.

“Down, Noya”, Asahi softly said, and the Alpha finally looked down.  
“What… what are you doing, sitting on the ground like that?”  
“I… I don’t really know. I thought hiding under leaves was a good idea.”

The small Alpha laughed, holding out his hand.

“You big dummy”, he said, “you could have just waited, you know? I would have found you anyway.”

Cogs seemed to run and click in Asahi’s mind as he slowly stood up.

“Do you mean… you are…”  
“I’m your Alpha, of course”, Nishinoya grinned. “Who else could it be?” He looked at his Omega, his grin fading to an expression of panic. “Oh no no no, don’t cry, please Asahi don’t you know I’m no good with tears!”  
“I’m not crying”, the Omega replied through his obvious tears. “I’m just really happy.”  
“There’s no need to cry if you’re happy!” the Alpha almost screeched, grabbing Asahi’s hands and holding them tightly.  
“I’m _not_ crying!”

The scene was so ridiculous that Nishinoya ended up bursting into laughter, squeezing Asahi – or rather, his mid-section – tightly. The Omega suddenly stilled, his gaze falling on the small Alpha hugging him.

“I… I thought no Alpha would want an Omega like me”, Asahi said, slouching.

Nishinoya grabbed his face and pulled him close.

“Other Alphas are idiots if they don’t want you, Asahi”, he said firmly. “Now I believe you accept me as your mate?”

Asahi blushed and nodded, unable to look away from Nishinoya’s big, shiny eyes. The young Alpha chuckled and pecked his lips, taking his hand into his. “I’m so lucky to have you”, Nishinoya murmured. “You don’t even know how happy I am to have found you.”  
“Probably less than me”, Asahi replied in the same voice.  
“Idiot”, Nishinoya said, gently tapping his head. “We should head to a nest”, he added, pulling on his hand.

They walked for a little while, passing by several nests that were already hosting a couple. Nests were cocoon-like giant constructions, made of branches and hanging from the trees, filled with wool, leaves and feathers. There were also one or two blankets inside, making the whole as comfortable as possible. They finally found one unoccupied, and Asahi climbed in first, before pulling Nishinoya in. The Alpha grabbed the small wooden cage filled with fireflies supposed to enlighten them, but he stopped as Asahi’s hand covered his own.

“Could you… not?”  
“You want to stay in the dark?”  
“I’d rather, yes”, Asahi admitted. “This is embarrassing.”

The Alpha sniffed the air and tilted his head.

“Are you worried?” As Asahi didn’t answer, he concluded: “You are. Now can you trust me on this? Everything will be alright, there is nothing to be afraid of. Do I look that scary?”

Asahi chuckled, peering into the darkness where he could make out Nishinoya’s pale form.

“You are very dependable, Nishinoya.”  
“Then trust me”, the Alpha pressed, crawling closer and settling in Asahi’s lap. “Trust me”, he repeated, lips hovering over his, before closing in for a kiss.

He was gentle, even in the grip on his small hands over Asahi’s shoulders, even in the licks of his tongue into his mate’s mouth, slowly coaxing him into relaxing, lips open on a pant.

“Asahi”, he whispered, his voice a bit hoarser now, “I love you, Asahi. Always have.”  
“Nishinoya”, the Omega answered, fingers tightening on his waist.  
“Yuu…” he breathed, “call me Yuu, Asahi.”  
“Yuu”, Asahi murmured, feeling the Alpha shiver against him, “I’m not afraid anymore.”  
“Good”, Nishinoya rasped, “because I don’t know how much longer I can hold on.”

His hands were particularly warm against Asahi’s skin, sliding under his shirt and pulling it above his head, exploring his torso and his strong back, brushing against his arms and tightening on his fingers. His breathing was strangely calm, in the comforting and secure embrace of his future Alpha. He just had to follow Nishinoya’s guidance, laying on his back while the Alpha took off his own clothes, radiating warmth.

“You are so warm”, Asahi wondered, and Nishinoya hummed, pulling off his pants.  
“You’ve always been feeling cold”, he simply said, making him smile. He was leaving fire trails in the wake of his fingers on Asahi’s thighs, his breathing a bit laboured though he still seemed in control.  
“It feels good”, the Omega admitted, clenching and unclenching his fingers on the feathers.

Nishinoya’s warm touch left his skin to touch his hair, pulling on the elastic holding it in a tight bun until it snapped. The long, silky brown hair fell on his shoulders, Nishinoya’s fingers immediately threading through it. The Alpha gently pulled him in for a kiss, distracting him with playful bites and sensual licks against his lips, while he guided himself in, entering his mate in one thrust. The Omega moaned, his fingers tightening in a bruising grip on his frail shoulders, while Nishinoya stabilized himself on Asahi’s hips, breathing deeply to keep his control.

“See”, he said, “I got you so relaxed it went in easily. It didn’t hurt, did it?”  
“Yuu”, Asahi called, his voice merely a gasp, “Yuu you’re so warm, you feel so good inside of me.”  
“I know babe, I know”, the Alpha answered, thumbs rubbing circles on his hips. “Are you okay? Can I move?”  
“Please.”

His thrusts were slow and languorous at first, enjoying the moment and giving Asahi time to get used to his girth; but he found a rhythm that made him clench deliciously around him, a bit faster, a bit rougher, though his hands were still holding him very gently. He jolted when Asahi cried out, thighs closing around him and pulling him closer.

“Asahi?”  
“There, Yuu, there”, the Omega moaned, now accompanying his hips with each movement.

He nodded, though Asahi probably couldn’t see him, and started to angle his thrusts to give him what he wanted. The sensations quickly became too much and he thrusted in one last time, his knot swelling and sealing their embrace as he savagely bit down on Asahi’s throat, until he drew blood. Asahi sagged under him with his own release, gasping and panting, bending into a complicated position to bite at his throat and seal their bond. A rush of pleasure coursed through his veins, his pupils flaring, his arms tightening around Asahi.

Once they had regained their breath, he pecked his mate’s lips, pulling out as soon as he could and wrapping his small body around Asahi’s back. He was so much smaller that to anyone else it would have seemed ridiculous, but he knew his warmth not only soothed his Omega, but warmed him up and made him feel safe.

“I love you too, Yuu”, Asahi finally murmured, squeezing his fingers.

Nishinoya smiled, and soon after they were both sleeping soundly. Because Nature had made them exactly for each other, he had never been afraid of the future. It was Nature’s grand design, after all, wasn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! As usual don't hesitate to comment either here or on my tumblr, bittodeath.tumblr.com!  
> Next part (TanaEnno) is half done, which lives only the extra chapter KenKyouHaba before the "Two Years Later" recap! (W/ lots of fluff of course. And dorky things.)


End file.
